littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet (series)
LittleBigPlanet is an award winning series created by Media Molecule. As of now it has five full length games, LittleBigPlanet, LittleBigPlanet Portable, LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet PS Vita, and LittleBigPlanet Karting as well as one spin off downloadable game entitled Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves. The main character of the series is Sackboy or Sackgirl depending on the player's gender. The series have put a strong emphasis on creativity and are well known for their in-depth level customization tools, unique art style and user friendly level search feature. LittleBigPlanet and LittleBigPlanet Portable was set on a planet of the same name as the title. However, The Negativitron destroyed LittleBigPlanet at the start of LittleBigPlanet 2, so the games are now set in a world called Craftworld. Main Series LittleBigPlanet LittleBigPlanet (often abbreviated LBP) is a is an puzzle platformer and world creation video game for the PlayStation 3, first announced on March 7, 2007 by Phil Harrison at the 2007 Game Developers Conference in San Francisco, California. It is based on a little character named Sackthing (Mainly known as Sackboy). You must travel around LBP to stop a new evil, the Collector, from taking over. As you travel around and meet new friends, the Collector starts capturing those new friends, and eventually you must confront him and defeat him. While LBP features a Story mode, there is also a Community mode where you can submit your own levels or play levels created by other sackfolk online. LittleBigPlanet PSP In LittleBigPlanet Portable, you must travel around the world to help out, so they can build you a parade float in return.LBP Portable is more of a downgrade than an upgrade for the LBP series. There is no pod, and the graphics are poor. LittleBigPlanet 2 In LBP2, a giant vacuum cleaner called the Negativitron comes to destroy LittleBigPlanet. Sackthing must join a team called the Alliance to destroy the Negativitron. Along the way, you learn how to use many useful powerups like the Creatinator. In the end, you defeat the Negativitron with the help of your fellow Alliance members and the powerups that you've learned to use. LBP2 is a definent upgrade for the LittleBigPlanet series. Whille having the same features as LBP, there are new powerups and Sackbots, which are sackboy-like robots that will follow actions you record for them. LittleBigPlanet PS Vita In LBP Vita, a fun, new planet appears in Craftworld, and everybody is attracted to it. Is this really just a fun planet? Or is something going on? In LBP Vita, the graphics are decent, but when compared to the PS3 games it is downgraded slightly. You can also use Cross-Buy costumes from your PS3 games and download those costumes to LittleBigPlanet Vita. LBP Vita also has the same features as LBP2. LittleBigPlanet 3 LittleBigPlanet 3 is an upcoming game for the Playstation 4 developed by Sumo Digital, and the third major entry in the'' LittleBigPlanet series. It was announced at Sony's E3 2014 media briefing on 9 June 2014. The game is due to be released in November 2014. Spin-offs LittleBigPlanet Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves In Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves a T-Rex rampages in LittleBigPlanet and Sackboy will do whatever it takes to save LittleBigPlanet once again.Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves can be downloaded off the PSN or be downloaded off LBP 2's discLittleBigPlanet Karting LittleBigPlanet Karting LittleBigPlanet karting is an video game which involves kart racing. It is by Media Molecule and ''United Front '' ''Games, the makers of Modnation Racers. The game was released exclusively on the Playstation 3 and was released in the Fall of 2012. LittleBigPlanet Hub LittleBigPlanet Hub is a PSN download title that features free and exclusive content besides offering options to buy everything that is currently available for LittleBigPlanet 1 and 2. Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:Game Info Category:Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves Category:Games